Búsqueda Sobrenatural
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: ¿Qué harias si perdieras a la persona que amas? Len Kagamine se ha preguntado lo mismo y ahora emprenderá un inusual viaje para volver a ver a la persona que tanto amó, pero no sera muy facil y mas cuando su propia vida esta en riesgo, ¿lograra encontrar a Rin? ¿o morira en el intento?
1. Chapter 1

**Búsqueda Sobrenatural**

No lo podía creer, simplemente no podía… estaba sucediendo frente a mí y aun así se sentía tan… tan irreal… saber que la persona que más amabas ya no volvería, ni mucho menos volvería a hablarte, que nunca más podrías abrazarla, besarla o decirle algo lindo… que solo empezaría a volverse un recuerdo, una vieja memoria que poco a poco quedaría atrapada bajo tierra… Yo la amaba demasiado, más de lo que alguien hubiese imaginado o que incluso yo hubiese podido expresar, y ahora me veía ahí, en su funeral, viéndola reposar en su elegante ataúd blanco que sería el último lugar donde la vería antes de quedar varios metros bajo la fría y húmeda tierra.

Aún pese a que ella estaba ahí, todo seguía pareciéndome tan irreal como cuando recibí la noticia ese día de Noviembre a las 4:35 pm, pero quizás debí suponerlo, o eso creo, ese día no asistió a clases y no respondió mis llamadas o mensajes, sin embargo fui tan tonto y deje pasar esas señales, hasta hoy aún me lamento ese error pues si hubiera puesto un poco más de atención, tan solo un poco, posiblemente ella seguiría aquí…

Por cierto, mi nombre es Len Kagamine y tengo 17 años, y la chica de quien hablo es nadie más que Rin Ketsume, ella tenía mi misma edad y era la persona más dulce que podrías haber conocido al punto de que te costaría asimilar la crudeza de su infernal pasado el cual explicaré, pero claro, omitiendo algunos detalles, que a mi parecer, parecían ser sacados de una película de terror. Para empezar Rin nació en un hogar disfuncional, fue hija de una madre adolescente y su padre las abandonó apenas teniendo ella unos meses de nacida, gracias a eso su madre, de nombre SweetAnn, siempre la odió, le echaba la culpa de sus desgracias y la consideraba una "maldición", por eso mismo Rin creció sin recibir el amor de quien se supone debía amarla sin condiciones e igualmente creció prácticamente abandonada pues su madre siguió optando por la vida fácil en la calles y dejándola pasar soledad, hambre y encierros en esa prisión que se hacía llamar hogar, por lo que sé muchas veces trataron de quitarle la custodia de su hija, pero gracias a ciertas acciones dudosas siempre terminaba ganando, para desgracia de algunos, pero lo peor estaba por llegar cuando llevo consigo al hombre que sumió a aquella inocente niña más en el dolor. Cuando Rin tenía casi 9 años, llegó Tobu la nueva conquista de su negligente madre y empezó a vivir con ellas, él también era un irresponsable y drogadicto que usaba a Rin para llevar sus malditas entregas, y si tardaba era sinónimo de recibir golpes hasta que el imbécil ese se cansara, incluso en ocasiones su madre igualmente se encargaba de "castigarla", pero todo empeoró un día cuando Rin tenía 11 años y Tobu aprovechó la habitual ausencia de su madre para abusar de ella… maldito bastardo… de solo pensarlo me dan tantas ganas de golpearlo, ¡era una pobre niña! no puedo asimilar que le hiciera eso, y peor, que lo siguiera haciendo por los próximos dos años… menos mal el desgraciado ahora esta tras las rejas al igual que su "madre". Aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que Rin vivió por 13 años en un infierno junto a esas basuras de seres humanos, 13 años haciéndose la eterna pregunta de ¿qué hice para merecer eso?

Pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel y ella encontró esa luz de esperanza en su tía, quien después de casi una década luchando logró salvar a su adorada sobrina y mandó a la cárcel a esas escorias, eso sucedió unos meses antes de que ella cumpliera 13 y fue de los mejores logros que pudo tener, sin embargo no pudo ir con ella de inmediato, pues estuvo casi 6 meses entre trámites para obtener su custodia legalmente, y claro, de recuperación tanto física como emocional para poder empezar lo mejor posible su ahora nueva vida. Por lo que poco que sé, ella la paso difícil en esos días pues las auditorias y declaraciones le parecían horribles, y era comprensible, ¿quién querría estar recordando todo lo malo que le paso una y otra vez?, pero luego de pasar ese trago amargo pudo irse con su tía, a un nuevo y amoroso hogar.

Así es como se podría resumir parte de su vida, mejor dicho la parte oscura de su pasado pero allí se quedó y ahí mismo prefiero dejarlo, sé que ella también lo hizo y por eso siempre hice lo posible por solo enfocarme en el hermoso presente donde ahora ella era feliz y amada. La primera vez que la conocí ambos éramos niños, de ocho años para ser más preciso, en esas fechas según me entere tiempo después, Rin había tenido oportunidad de quedarse algunos días con su tía ya que el juez lo había ordenado como parte del juicio contra su madre; ese fue el único día que pude verla pero jamás lo olvidaré, la observé contemplando los tulipanes amarillos en el jardín que decoraba uno de los lados de la casa de su tía, que curiosamente era mi vecina y muy buena amiga de mi madre, y por lo mismo podía verla desde la ventana de mi alcoba, sus hermosos ojos azules, su magnífico cabello rubio adornado con un listón blanco y su lindo vestido color naranja, todo en ella me pareció tan lindo e incluso adorable pero ni así me atreví a bajar y hablarle, en palabras de mi madre siempre fui algo callado y antisocial y supongo que por eso mismo no fui capaz de tan siquiera saludarla; solo la contemplé a los lejos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que ella elevó la vista y me vio, observó al niñito temeroso verla con gran fascinación y en lugar de asustarse me saludó, como si me conociera de antes e incluso me sonrió, yo apenas lo noté me escondí con el rostro completamente sonrojado tras mi cortina azul, supongo que debió ser una reacción completamente rara pero ella solo soltó unas risitas, esa bella risa que tiempo después me siguió enamorando y que ahora nunca más podré tener el placer de escuchar… luego de ese día no la volví a ver y eso me entristeció, siempre me pregunte si algún día la vería de nuevo, se podría decir que ella fue mi primer enamoramiento y hasta hoy me enorgullezco de pensarlo.

Varias veces sentí curiosidad en preguntarle a mi vecina que había sido de esa niñita rubia, pero nunca me atreví a hacerlo, en primera por que sentí que sería extraño y segundo porque corría el riesgo de que creyera erróneamente que hablaba de su hija Lenka que igualmente era rubia, así que esa incógnita solo me la guardé para mi hasta mi adolescencia que fue cuando nos "reencontramos". Yo regresaba del instituto, a solas como siempre pues como ya dije nunca fui el más sociable o amigable, y la vi… sin duda que era ella, podía haber crecido y ser ahora una adolescente pero sus orbes azules me dieron la respuesta a la pregunta que me persiguió por cinco años; estaba de pie frente a la casa de mi vecina, había salid de un taxi y al parecer tanto su tía como el chofer estaban sacando cosas del maletero, así que la pude contemplar en todo su encanto, ahora su cabello rubio le llegaba hasta la cintura pero seguía luciendo el mismo listón blanco que le vi aquel día y vestía un sencillo vestido color verde claro, se veía hermosa aun pese a que ahora no sonreía, más bien se le notaba algo nerviosa, creo que su tía le dijo algo y por eso volteó pero en ese simple movimiento también me vio a mí, en otra circunstancia me hubiera ocultado pero me había quedado petrificado apenas esos ojos se fijaron en mí y me dejaron completamente embelesado. En ese instante no sé si pudo reconocer al niñito que había visto hace tiempo contemplándola desde su ventana, pero aun si no fuera así, la forma en que me observó fue inexplicablemente especial, como si algo nos forzara a mantener la vista fijada en el otro y así permanecimos por algunos minutos hasta que su tía y su hija Lenka, quien salía completamente emocionada de la casa, se acercaron hacia ella y entre las dos la dirigieron a la entrada; yo solo me quede otro momento observando como la hacían entrar mientras empezaban a decirle algo y luego cerraron las puertas tras ellas, eso fue todo.

Por los siguientes días me asomé con cautela hacia el jardín de mi vecina con la esperanza de ver a aquella hermosa chica pero nunca tuve éxito, hasta que finalmente en un fin de semana la vi, allí frente a mí estaba ella regando los numerosos rosales y plantas que hacían ver tan colorido ese jardín frontal, se le notaba muy tranquila como si ahí fuera su lugar de paz, sentí que ese era mi momento y juntando todo mi valor bajé y avance hasta ella que en ese momento estaba contemplando en naranjo que estaba casi en el límite de la acera.

—Hola…— dije nervioso, ella volteó a verme y pude notar que parecía nerviosa o asustada y temí que por eso mismo saliera corriendo.

—Hola, ¿vives por acá?— contestó con una voz muy tranquila para mi asombro.

—Emm… , me llamo Len Kagamine, vivo en la casa de enfrente—.

— ¿Enserio? entonces conoces a mi tía, Maika Ketsume y a su hija Lenka— dijo con mas confianza.

—S-si, creo que si…— respondí mientras me rascaba la nuca.

Ella me vio confundida, y no era para menos, seguramente había dicho algo tonto —bonito naranjo ¿no crees?— dije cambiando de tema —¿t-te gustan las naranjas?—.

—Sí, es muy lindo… y sí, me encantan, solo espero a que maduren y poder probarlas, mi tía dice que son exquisitas— en ese instante sonrió y al ver esa bella sonrisa comprendí algo, me había enamorado.

Quise decir algo mas pero justo en ese momento el auto de mi madre llegó y me vi forzado a irme, me despedí y ella igualmente entró a su casa, quien diría que ese breve momento seria el comienzo de todo.

Ella entró a la escuela justo una semana después de nuestra breve charla, no sé si mi madre le dio la idea pero la tía de Rin la inscribió en el mismo instituto al que acudía yo, y para mayor coincidencia, estaría en mi misma clase; al verla ese día me entusiasme pero no fui el único pues otros chicos no dejaron de admirarla por un buen rato y eso me hiso sentir raro, molesto… ¿acaso eso eran celos? Los primeros días la vi andar solo con Lenka, quizás por timidez o por ser parientes, no lo sé pero enserio que parecían inseparables, hasta que otras chicas de mi misma clase y a quienes solo llegue a hablarles para trabajos o tareas grupales, empezaron a tratar de convivir con ella hasta que con los meses se volvieron muy buenas amigas, como si no bastara la presencia de su prima para sentirme intimidado de tan siquiera saludarla ahora estaban ellas, me frustraba no tener el valor de acercarme a ella y solo tener que conformarme con verla desde mi ventana cada mañana y noche, a ese paso no me hubiese sorprendido que me creyera un acosador; pero un día la suerte se puso de mi lado y la vi irse sola hacia su casa, con cautela y manteniendo distancia la fui siguiendo y a la vez pensaba como haría para hablarle sin asustarla o incomodarla, pero justo como si estuviese leyendo mi mente, se detuvo unos metros antes de su casa y volteó hacia mí, no estaba molesta como pensé, al contrario, se le veía tranquila.

—Pensé que de nuevo te alejarías— me dijo —desde hace meses noté tu interés en tratar de hablar conmigo, pero veo que te incomodaba acercarte cuando estoy con las chicas o Lenka, así que te di una ayudadita y aquí estamos—.

Yo me quedé quieto, estaba ligeramente sonrojado y sin duda que no me esperaba algo así. —P-pues… h-hola— contesté titubeando y maldiciéndome por mi torpeza —ok, está bien… antes que nada me disculpo por mi comportamiento tan "extraño", n-no fue mi intención… mira, enserio me agradas y desde que te vi hay algo en ti que se me hace único, justo como hace tiempo… ¿s-si lo recuerdas?— dije todo eso de golpe, no la hubiera culpado si luego de eso no volvía a hablarme.

—Si lo que tratas de decirme es que te agrado y deseas convivir un rato conmigo, está bien y claro que me gustaría, me pareces un buen chico, quizás por momentos raro, pero no te quita lo adorable— me dijo esbozando una dulce sonrisa —y si con tu pregunta tratas de decirme que si te recuerdo, si, si lo hago… no podría olvidar a ese adorable niñito que se sonrojó cuando lo saludé, de hecho le pregunté a mi tía antes de venir si seguías viviendo aquí— admitió con un leve sonrojo.

— ¿E-enserio…?— pregunté tratando de asimilar todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Ella asintió manteniendo su sonrisa. —Len, eres un chico muy dulce y claro que me gustaría pasar un rato contigo, es más, quizás podamos hablar luego, nuestras casas están justo una frente a la otra así que no será muy difícil— dicho esto dio media vuelta y entró a su casa, mientras tanto yo me quedé de pie, por dentro estaba eufórico, parecía un sueño pero era muy real y lo consideré mi "oportunidad dorada".

Pasaron los días y tal como lo dijo ella y yo comenzamos a hablar y conocernos mejor, me dijo lo especial que era para ella tener amigas y como le alegraba tener un hogar normal y amoroso, también me dijo lo cercanas que se habían vuelto ella y Lenka pues había estado algún tiempo "aislada" o eso me dijo en un principio, de haber sabido a que se refería enserio que esas palabras hubiesen tenido un significado más profundo y un día sucedió… Un día las amigas de Rin, yo y ella misma nos quedamos un rato después de las clases para terminar un trabajo, de hecho yo ya lo había terminado pero Rin me insistió en que me quedara para tratar de conocer más a sus amigas, la estábamos pasando bien hasta que algo irrumpió la tranquilidad. Lenka entró de golpe al salón, se veía algo nerviosa, y tomo a Rin del brazo para llevarla a hablar afuera, salieron al pasillo y nosotros solo pudimos verla desde el cristal de la puerta, estaban hablando al parecer de algo serio y que por lo visto no fue del agrado de Rin pues apenas pudo salió llorando lo más rápido del lugar, se me hizo raro no ver a Lenka correr tras ella y al acercarme comprendí el motivo, ella estaba en una especie de estado de shock y tardamos en hacer que reaccionara, cuando finalmente lo logramos le preguntamos que había sucedido y luego de mucho insistir nos contó todo… al terminar nosotros estábamos estupefactos, yo sentí una inmensa rabia, como si hubiera sido mi culpa que Rin hubiese vivido todo eso y me puse peor al saber el motivo por el que Rin había salido llorando de allí, el imbécil de Tobu nadie más podía ser, al parecer había posibilidades de que saliera libre si Rin no aparecía a atestiguar contra él, ella odiaba ir a la corte y también la crueldad de ciertos abogados, ella solo quería tranquilidad pero al parecer seguía siendo un sueño imposible.

Pasaron días sin noticias de ella, incluso Lenka se había ausentado, yo trate de ir a su casa y hablar con ellas pero no había nadie, al parecer habían tenido que irse a la capital pero no sabía exactamente porque pues según Lenka el juicio seria hasta dentro de un mes; el suspenso me estaba matando hasta que un sábado por la tarde las vi bajar de un taxi, le avise a las chicas y cuando finalmente llegaron fuimos a tocar, la que no recibió fue Maika, su tía, y por lo visto Lenka le había dicho todo pues no bien nos hizo pasar a la sala dijo algo muy directo al grano.

—Mi Rinny no tuvo una vida fácil y tener que hacerla revivir ese oscuro capitulo no le ayuda en nada, a veces pareciera que los jueces y abogados no comprenden y les da igual en cómo afecta esto a mi apreciada sobrina… están haciendo sufrir a quien no lo merece—.

Ninguno de nosotros supo que decir o hacer, pero por lo visto ella tampoco esperaba algo, solo quería desahogar su frustración pues minutos después actuó como si nada y nos ofreció té y bizcochos, con más calma nos dijo que habían salido para hacerle una valoración médica a Rin que había exigido la corte y por eso no habían estado, le parecía muy noble el hecho de que nos preocupáramos de esa forma por Rin y el alegraba saber que su sobrina tendría algo de apoyo, nos dijo que Rin estaba con Lenka pero que igualmente esperaba vernos. Al subir al cuarto, Lenka nos abrió la puerta, al parecer Rin ya nos esperaba pues nos recibió con una cálida sonrisa y nos dijo que nos acomodáramos, ella estaba sentada en su cama y nos observó en silencio asi que optamos por empezar a hablar nosotros, le dijimos que sabíamos la verdad pero que no por eso dejaríamos de ser sus amigos, ya no debía de ocultar mas su dolor y la ayudaríamos a afrontar todo lo que pasara. Eso bastó para darle fortaleza e ir al juzgado, obviamente nosotros la acompañamos durante ese momento pero no voy a mentir, por momentos al voltear hacia donde estaba Tobu me daban demasiadas ganas de matarlo a golpes pero sabía que debía controlarme asi que me tuve que conformar con dedicarle grandes miradas de odio.

Luego de ese trago amargo todo volvió a la tranquilidad, el tiempo continuó avanzando y sin notarlo ahora ya teníamos 15 años, los siete nos habíamos vueltos un grupo muy unido de amigos pero yo me destacaba de las chicas por una simple cosa, seguía tontamente enamorado de Rin y sabía que era momento de saber la verdad, si lo nuestro podía ser más que una simple amistad… aprovechando que se acercaba San Valentín lo usaría como buena excusa, le pedí ayuda a las chicas y por lo visto la idea les entusiasmaba igual o más que a mí pues me ayudaron a decorar el casillero de Rin con hojas coloridas y serpentinas, incluso hornearon un delicioso pastel de naranja con un gran corazón rojo decorándolo y que tenía escrito "Be my valentine", yo por mi parte le compre un gran ramo de tulipanes amarillos los cuales ya consideraba como algo muy especial para ella, incluso para mi. Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba ella y Lenka supo encargarse de ello, le colocó una venda y la dirigió hasta su casillero, apenas dejo caer la venda y vio mi regalo supe que había hecho todo bien, corrió hacia mí y con lágrimas de felicidad me dijo lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar: "yo también te amo".

Desde ese día me sentí más completo que nunca, ese lazo que tenía con ella era tan único y especial y se que ella también lo sabía, yo la amé como a nadie… fueron dos años hermosos, lo que vivimos era mágico y yo estaba seguro de que ese amor seria capaz de soportar lo que sea pero ni así estaba preparado para lo que el futuro me deparaba. A veces hasta el mas bello sueño puede transformarse en pesadilla y eso fue justo lo que nos pasó…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Hola de nuevo :D antes que nada gracias por leerlo todo, se que fue muy extenso pero no queria entretenerme mucho narrando este parte T-T para evitar posibles dudas aclaro el motivo: bueno, el fic (como se verá en el proximo capitulo) no se centra en si en la relacion de Rin y Len, mas bien tratara de lo que un chico desesperado es capaz de hacer por la chica que ama, asi que no tenia caso narrar con detalle ciertas cosas y en caso de que sea necesario sera por medio de recuerdos :) pero aun asi lo considero un RinxLen por ciertos detalles que iran apareciendo ;)**_

 ** _Si les gusto o les parece prometedora esta historia pueden dejar un review, follow o favorito n.n y si aun no entienden por que camino va esta cosa xD no se preocupen, en el siguiente capitulo se empezara a explicar mejor n.n hasta luego :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Un funeral~_**

El día que recibí la noticia lo recuerdo perfectamente, nubes grises empezaban a cubrir el cielo y yo estaba regresando lo más rápido que podía de la escuela pues quería evitar mojarme por la inevitable lluvia que se avecinaba, horas antes había acordado con las chicas que yo sería el que fuera a hablar con Rin y preguntarle el motivo de su distanciamiento en los últimos días así que lo use como motivación para correr lo más rápido hasta mi hogar. Al llegar a la esquina sentí una extraña sensación recorrerme la espalda, un frio indescriptible me lleno el cuerpo y aquel mal presentimiento se hizo presente, instintivamente volteé hacia la casa de Rin y me fije que las cortinas amarillas con figuritas de naranjas seguían cerradas y al igual que el resto de la casa no se veía presencia de alguien solo se sentía un aura pesada a sus alrededores; traté de no darle mucha importancia pues creí que solo era imaginación mía debido al agotamiento y continúe mi camino como si nada hasta mi casa y luego poder ir a casa de Rin esperando que hubiera alguien. Entré rápidamente a mi casa y lancé mi mochila en el sofá, justo cuando pretendía salir de nuevo una voz me detuvo y al voltear vi a mi madre sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, tenía una expresión dudosa y por el tono en que me habló me hizo suponer que sucedía algo malo.

—Hola, hijo— me saludó más frio de lo habitual —necesito decirte algo…—.

—Claro, pero déjame ir a ver rápido a Rin— sugerí esperando no hacerla enojar.

—N-no lo creo, Len… debo decírtelo ahora— respondió con un semblante serio mientras me hacía sentar en una silla cerca de ella.

Yo me extrañé por su comportamiento, ella solía ser muy alegre y le agradaba Rin pues decía que gracias a ella había dejado de ser tan solitario, creo que desde ese momento ya me esperaba algo malo, pero nuevamente, decidí dejarlo pasar. —¿Pasa algo?— pregunté dudoso y ahora creyendo que quizás mi hermana había hecho algo grave.

—Si… hijo, no podrás ver a Rin de nuevo— respondió mientras tomaba mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿p-por qué? ¡Dijiste que te agradaba!— espeté furioso.

—C-claro que me agrada, pero Lenny, sucedió algo… algo terrible…— me dijo bajando la mirada, ¿acaso estaba llorando?

— ¿Q-qué cosa pasó?— pregunté asustado tanto por sus palabras como por su inusual comportamiento.

La vi tomar aire y secar el par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. —Hijo… Rin se… s-suicidó…— pronunció esa última palabra con dificultad —Lenka la encontró muerta esta mañana… media hora después de que te fuiste para ser más preciso…—.

Yo entré en shock, después de esas palabras el mundo a mí alrededor pareció difuminarse antes mis ojos, no lo podía creer… me sentía en una horrenda pesadilla, Rin, mi tan adorada Rinny había muerto y con ello también parte de mi… luego de eso salí corriendo de la casa pues el dolor se volvía insoportable, pero como si no fuera suficiente, ahora estaba frente a la que alguna vez fue la casa de Rin, toqué a la puerta sin cesar creyendo que de alguna forma todo era mentira y ella seguía aquí pero nadie abrió, solté un grito de dolor y me dejé caer de rodillas sobre la alfombrilla color amarillo de la entrada, sentí mis lágrimas caer pero no me importaba, ya nada tenía sentido, al menos no para mi… lloré por un largo rato hasta que finalmente me levanté dispuesto a irme, no bien me puse de pie vi algo que me dejó perplejo, había sangre, no era mucha pero yo pude ver rastros de aquel rojo carmesí sobre el marco de la puerta, ¿cómo habían llegado ahí? no tenía ni la más mínima idea , pero ver esos sutiles rastros bastó para revolverme el estómago pues me la imagine yaciendo inerte sobre su propia sangre y con la mirada perdida en la infinita nada, mis lágrimas volvieron a hacerse presentes y nuevamente salí corriendo pero esta vez a un lugar donde pudiese olvidar aquella horrible imagen mental de la que era mi novia, un lugar donde pudiese desahogarme en paz…

Corrí hasta llegar a un parque cercano al instituto, era el único lugar alejado que se me ocurría y me adentre en el, avancé por el caminito de guijarros para luego ocultarme entre los árboles y arbustos, justo al pie de un hermoso árbol de sakura me dejé caer de rodillas liberando unos fuertes sollozos que llevaba bastante rato conteniendo, dichos sollozos pasaron a volverse gritos cargados con una gran ira acompañados de algunos golpes dirigidos hacia el tronco del floreciente árbol, me sentía tan impotente… tan culpable… era mi novia y no estuve allí con ella, fue como dejarla morir sola…

Me quede un buen rato oculto entre el follaje, no sentía deseos de regresar a casa aun pese a los fuertes rugidos del cielo ahora completamente gris que anunciaban la fuerte lluvia que se avecinaba, sabía muy bien que si regresaba significaba tener que ver su casa justo frente a la mía y no lo soportaba, mucho menos el saber que al subir a mi alcoba vería la suya, todavía con las cortinas cerradas y haciéndome imaginar cómo pudieron ser sus últimos segundos en el mundo de los vivos.

Poco a poco empezaba a anochecer, aunque con aquel paisaje tan gris no se hacía mucha diferencia, me levante con el pantalón sucio por la tierra de aquel lugar y reaparecí en el caminito de guijarros, creí que por la hora y las condiciones del clima yo era el último en el parque así que camine sin rumbo fijo, pero para mi sorpresa unos metros más adelante divisé a las amigas de Rin que al parecer también habían recibido la trágica noticia, ¿por qué habían coincidido en el mismo lugar que yo? Ni idea, supongo que igualmente buscaban alejarse de todo. Miki, Teto, SeeU e IA, las cuatro estaban casi frente a mí y apenas notaron mi presencia corrieron a mi encuentro, todas tenían un rostro pálido y marcado por algunas lágrimas.

— ¡Len!— gritó Teto ya casi estando cerca mío —d-dime que no es cierto ¡por favor!— imploró entre sollozos, estaba completamente alterada.

—Teto, trata de no enloquecer… Len ya ha tenido muchas emociones por ahora…— dijo Miki tratando de controlarla pero igualmente nerviosa —Len… esto es muy cierto, ¿n-no es asi?— su voz empezaba a quebrarse.

—Chicas… nadie podría fingir eso… además, no hay nadie en casa y había rastros de sangre… ¿qué otra prueba quieren?— contesté con frialdad.

—Entonces… ha muerto… dios, parece una horrible pesadilla…— susurró IA con los labios temblorosos.

—P-pero ¿p-por qué lo haría?... s-se veía feliz…— se cuestionaba Teto con incredulidad.

—Una cosa es verse feliz y otra realmente serlo…— dijo SeeU con los brazos cruzados y el rostro agachado haciendo que su largo y rubio cabello le cubriera el rostro —p-pero no sirve de nada cuestionarse esas cosa ahora… ya ha muerto y eso no la revivirá…— su voz se volvía cada vez más débil.

Comenzó a llover, como si el universo entendiera nuestra pena, ya nadie pudo decir algo mas, cada uno sufría en silencio y en ese mismo silencio sepulcral nos fuimos retirando, no recuerdo si fui de los primeros o últimos en irse, solo caminé con la vista fija en el suelo e ignorando las frías gotas cayendo sobre mí, regresé a casa y vi a mi madre no muy lejos de mi, pensé que me regañaría al verme regresar así pero lo único que hizo fue abrazarme sin importar la humedad de mis ropas, me dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y acarició mi cabello empapado.

—Lo lamento mucho, Lenny— me susurró sin soltar su abrazo.

.

.

.

.

Por los próximos días no fui al instituto, apenas comía o salía de mi cama pero irónicamente apenas y dormía pues el insomnio se había vuelto mi nueva compañía, todas esas noches me las pase en vela admirando su dulce rostro en las fotografías que yo contemplaba a la luz de la luna, esa bella sonrisa… esos grandes y hermosos ojos azules… toda ella era hermosa… "¿Cómo pude perderla así?" me preguntaba con un dolor constante en mi pecho y maldecía a la vida por habérmela arrebatado. El funeral sería el viernes al mediodía así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo por levantarme y volver a ver el mundo exterior del cual empezaba a aislarme, mi madre me dejo preparado un formal traje color gris con una camisa blanca y corbata color vino, en cualquier otro día me hubiese negado a vestir del tal forma pero ese día fue una excepción, acepte eso solo por ella… me puse el traje y salí para encontrarme con mi madre y hermana que me esperaban en el auto, apenas subí al vehículo escuche a mi madre hacerme una sutil reprimenda por no haberme peinado, pero no me importaba ir con el cabello desaliñado y no haberlo recogido en una pequeña cola de caballo como me era habitual, solo me importaba ir rápidamente a la iglesia; en el camino no pronuncie palabra alguna pero por medio del espejo retrovisor me di cuenta de algo, mis ojos azules que antes brillaban gracias a ella ahora se veían sombríos y sumado a las profundas ojeras daban una expresión fría y vacía…

Apenas entramos a la iglesia vi que esta se hallaba completamente llena, yo siempre odié estar entre grandes tumultos de gente así que me quede cerca de la entrada y justo desde ahí tenía una vista panorámica la cual aproveche para poder fijarme mejor en los presentes. Hasta adelante divisé a Maika y Lenka quienes se veían fatales, en especial Maika quien tenía los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar y aun ahí luchaba por contenerse, sentí tanta pena de verla así y más al recordar que hace algunos años había perdido a su esposo Yohioloid, eso la afecto demasiado pero gracias al apoyo de su querida hija Lenka había logrado sobrellevar el dolor, pobre mujer que ahora tenía que soportar otra muerte en su familia, adoraba mucho a Rin y estoy seguro de que la llegó a considerar como una hija. Del otro lado se encontraban las chicas, Teto era quien más lloraba, IA y Miki solo soltaban un par de lágrimas que no lograban contener mientras que en sus rostros se notaba su tristeza y SeeU era la única que trataba de mostrarse fuerte pero yo sabía que estando a solas era la que más lloraba por su amiga perdida. Al lado de Maika y Lenka vi a Bruno y su esposa Clara acercárseles para darles el pésame, y no era para menos, pues Rin me había contado que aquel matrimonio le había brindado demasiada ayuda cuando fue salvada por su tía, Bruno era un excelente psicólogo que le brindo ayuda especial tanto para sobrellevar su situación como para animarla a dar su testimonio frente a la corte y Clara era médico en un importante hospital de Tokio quien la ayudo en su recuperación física, ambos siempre la trataron muy bien y por eso siempre les tuvo gran aprecio y ellos igualmente la adoraban, no me sorprendía verlos ahí sufriendo junto a la pobre familia pues hasta a ellos les dolía aquella injusta pérdida. Mas en el centro de las bancas de madera pude ver al profesor BigAl, el impartía una de las clases favoritas de Rin, literatura, todavía recuerdo como Rin me hacía correr para llegar a tiempo y se enfurecía si no era así, siempre fue la más destacada en dicha materia y el profesor llegó a tomarle cariño incluso le regalaba algunos libros para motivarla en lo que él consideraba "su destino", la noticia debió devastarlo pues me dijeron que en esos últimos días se le veía más distraído y con un semblante serio que contrastaba con su personalidad alegre. Cerca de ahí vi a Kaito, pareja de Lenka, el y Rin se llevaban muy bien e incluso ella lo consideraba el hermano que nunca tuvo, se le veía triste y con una mirada más apagada. Cerca de mi vi a Piko y eso me hizo enfurecer, ¿cómo se atrevía a aparecer por acá? me parecía una burla de su parte y más después de fastidiar y tratar de lastimar a mi dulce Rin, si él estaba ahí solo era para hacerme enojar, y en parte lo estaba logrando, pero no le daría el maldito placer de atacarlo ahí, ese era el dia de Rin y nadie más, ya en otro momento lo golpearía pero por hoy solo me enfocaría en mi difunta novia y darle una digna despedida. Al resto de los presentes no les di gran importancia, o eso traté, en parte me molestaba verlos pues muchos solo iban por "obligación moral" no porque realmente les afectara su partida y eso me parecía odioso, los compañeros que estaban ahí apenas y le hablaban y si llegaban a dirigirle la palabra solo era para pedirle trabajos o tareas ¿cómo se aparecían ahora diciendo que la extrañarían? ¡ninguno la conocía! al menos no como nosotros sus seres queridos, ninguno de ellos la vio llorar o disfrutar las cosas que tanto le gustaban, ellos solo eran unos hipócritas o incluso oportunistas al aparecer ahí para salir en las fotos de los periódicos, malditos idiotas…

—Hijo, vamos con Maika ¿nos acompañas?— pregunto mi madre haciéndome reaccionar.

Yo negué con la cabeza y le hice una seña con la mano para indicarle que iría luego.

—Está bien, te veo luego…— respondió dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Vi avanzar a mi madre y a mi hermana Cul, quien extrañamente llevaba suelto su largo cabello rojizo, era curioso como desde la muerte de Rin ella habia empezado a tratarme de forma mas tranquila y comprensiva ¿quién lo diría? alguien debía morir para que nosotros dos empezáramos a llevarnos mejor.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó y la gente comenzaba a salir, avancé hasta el frente de la iglesia, apenas me acerqué varios me vieron con una obvia lastima y me daban espacio, incluso mi madre asintió como tratando de decirme que podía acercarme sin problema y luego ella junto con mi hermana se dirigieron a la salida, en ese momento solo quedábamos Maika, Lenka y yo.

—¿Sabes? ella te quería mucho… decía que eras alguien muy especial— me dijo Lenka con la voz apagada y estrujaba la manga de su vestido negro tratando de no romper en llanto. —Puedes acercarte a verla, a ella no le molestaría… preferiría que la vieras en esa imagen serena—.

Hasta ese momento recordé que Lenka fue quien descubrió el cuerpo sin vida de su prima y entendí el significado de esas últimas palabras, de seguro aun podía visualizar esa imagen cada vez que cerraba los ojos; quise preguntarle en qué estado se había encontrado a Rin aquella triste mañana pero sentí que sería una gran falta de respeto de mi parte así que preferí guardarme esa morbosa duda. Respiré hondo y accedí acercarme al ataúd color blanco con detalles en negro donde yacía Rin, por unos momentos me sentí nervioso pero aquella sensación incómoda se disipó apenas se abrió aquel cajón fúnebre y pude verla.

—Parece dormida…— susurré.

—Si… esa es la magia de un buen maquillaje…— me respondió Lenka soltando un suspiro, acto seguido me tomó del hombro y volteó a verme dispuesta a hacer algo.

—Len… si te digo esto es porque ella te consideraba casi de nuestra familia y siento justo que sepas esto— por el tono en que lo dijo no me costó adivinar a que se refería —Rin estaba bien, no fue culpa tuya, mía o del resto el que decidiera terminar con su vida… fue por algo muy ajeno a nosotros y aun si tengo teorías de que pudo ser no puedo confirmarlo, solo ella y posiblemente mi madre sepan el motivo así que no puedo darte una razón definitiva, mi madre claramente no me lo dirá y supongo que será por algo… pero sea lo que sea debió ser algo horrible pues la forma en que la vi me demuestra que no hizo esto solo por una tontería… y-yo la encontré colgada en una de las vigas de su habitación y con las muñecas profundamente cortadas… f-fue algo horrible pero ya era tarde para hacer algo, según los forenses ella murió cuando menos en las primeras horas de la madrugada…— luego de eso no pudo continuar pues su llanto nuevamente apareció impidiéndole articular palabra alguna, Kaito se le acercó y la llevo a la salida con lo cual di por terminada la conversación.

Las palabras de Lenka en lugar de darme el alivio que esperaba terminaron por dejarme con más confusión, si no suicidó por algo que nosotros hicimos ¿entonces por qué lo hizo? ¿había algo que la estuviera molestando?, sin embargo era inútil hacerme dichas preguntas pues nadie podría respondérmelas, aquel motivo secreto se lo había llevado a la tumba…

—Aún en ese estado se ve como un ángel…— dijo alguien tras de mí, era Maika que al parecer también espero para poder hablarme. —¿Sabes?, debí de suponer que algo malo pasaría… no debí dejarla hablar con ella, era una mala idea en todos los sentidos…— decía con gran arrepentimiento.

—¿Con quién? ¿su madre?— pregunté más por impulso que por curiosidad.

Ella asintió. —Da igual si esa mujer alguna vez fue mi hermana mayor, me consta que es una descarada e irresponsable, no me sorprende pensar que pudo meterle ideas a Rin… esa mujer solo causa penas y problemas para su maldito beneficio—.

Me sorprendió un poco escucharla expresarse de esa forma pero a la vez lo consideré lógico, yo también me enfurecería con quien me arrebatase todo solo por resentimiento.

—Mi pobre Rinny… ella tenía tanto por delante— dijo con tristeza mientras la contemplaba —pero al menos ahora descansará junto a su querido hermano…—.

Mi reacción de sorpresa debió ser evidente ya que casi de inmediato se explicó.

—Así es, Rin tenía un hermano… se llamaba Rinto y era menor que ella por tres años, falleció poco antes de su quinto cumpleaños debido a una infección no tratada… quien lo diría, de alguna forma ambos murieron por culpa de una madre irresponsable—.

Yo no dije nada y solo me limité a abrazarla, el solo pensar en todo lo que tuvo que pasar en esos años me conmovió, si alguien merecía consuelo sin duda era ella. —Usted fue un ángel en la vida de Rin y sé que desde donde sea que ella este se lo agradece, gracias a usted estos últimos años fueron lo mejor que pudo tener y eso es lo que hay que conservar—.

—Tienes razón… y mi sobrina también al decirme que eres muy hábil con las palabras— suspiró pero ahora esbozando una ligera sonrisa —bueno, te daré un momento a solas para despedirte— dicho esto se colocó unas gafas negras y caminó a la salida.

Estando finalmente a solas pude contemplar su bello rostro, esa carita de ángel ahora rodeada por la seda blanca del ataúd que se volvería su ultimo hogar… tomé con delicadeza un mechón de su rubio cabello y lo acaricié con melancolía, sería la última vez que tendría el privilegio de hacerlo y seguía costándome asimilarlo, luego acaricie una de sus suaves mejillas hasta que baje a su blanco cuello ligeramente cubierto por el cuello del vestido negro y lo vi, aquella horrible marca violácea que confirmaba la presencia de aquella soga con la que dio fin a su vida y que incluso me hizo volver la vista hacia sus labios rosas que sin dudas debieron ser de una tonalidad azulada antes de ser cubiertos por esa imagen artificial del maquillaje, luego baje un poco más hasta toparme con sus manos colocadas en una posición cruzada y cuidadosamente cubiertas por las largas mangas de la prenda, con cuidado giré levemente una de sus muñecas e igualmente vi los profundos cortes que habían sido suturados, eso fue el límite de mi fortaleza y comencé a llorar de tal solo imaginármelo… colgada en las vigas con los labios azulados y las manos empapadas por el fluido carmesí…

El sentimiento de rabia y tristeza había vuelto, ¡ella no merecía morir de esa forma! ¡no! ¡simplemente no lo merecía…! Traté de controlarme apenas sentí unas lágrimas caer, no era el momento de caer en el dolor, tomé aire y alcé la vista para poder ver por última vez ese hermoso rostro, le di un último beso y salí para encontrarme con los demás que se encontraban en la sección del cementerio y mientras esperábamos a que trajeran el ataúd Lenka volvió a acercarse a mí y puso algo en mi palma, era un dije dorado con forma de corazón.

—Era la posesión más valiosa de Rinny… sé que le gustaría que lo tuvieras, cuídalo mucho— luego de eso regresó junto con Maika y Kaito.

Luego de eso nadie mas me habló y poco me interesaba, preferí mantener mi imagen seria ya que mi atención estaba enfocada solo en Rin y nadie más. Al momento del sepelio había menos gente cosa que me alivió un poco y por lo visto al resto de los presentes igual ya que mucho se sintieron con más libertad de poder llorar, entre ellos SeeU que ya llevaba un buen rato conteniéndose. Cuando echaron el último puñado de tierra algunos más comenzaron a alejarse y así sucesivamente hasta que solo quedamos mi madre, mi hermana, Maika, Lenka y por supuesto yo.

—Lenny, ya nos regresamos, te esperamos en el estacionamiento— me avisó mi madre mientras ella y mi hermana comenzaban a caminar.

Lenka hizo lo mismo y al poco rato Maika también, no si antes decirme algo. —Fue sepultada junto a su hermano, así no estará tan sola…—.

Solo quedaba yo así que finalmente pude sacar un tulipán amarillo del bolso interior del saco y lo coloqué justo al frente de su lápida donde se podía leer: _"Rin Ketsume, adorada hija, hermana y amiga. Ahora encontrará paz en su paraíso"._ Pasé mi mano delicadamente frente a esta y luego contemplé el dije en mi mano.

—Rin… quizás esto suene absurdo, pero algo me dice que debo verte de nuevo y ten por seguro que haré hasta lo imposible por lograrlo… no importa donde estés, te prometo que te encontraré…— susurré mientras presionaba el dije contra mi pecho.

* * *

 ** _Otro capitulo :D fue mas corto de lo que pensaba pero no importa :3 pues espero que les vaya gustando esta historia y si es asi dejen review, fav o follow n.n y perdón si luego me extiendo mucho pero asi evito ocupar mas capitulos de los necesarios XD_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo I: Deseos peligrosos_**

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde el funeral y la vida parecía volver a retomar su curso normal, excepto para unas cuentas personas: las amigas de Rin tuvieron que ir a sesiones con la psicóloga de la escuela ya que el director lo consideraba algo necesario para evitar futuros problemas, Lenka igualmente tuvo que acudir a tales sesiones pues había tenido problemas con terribles pesadillas que le impedían dormir correctamente y por consiguiente afectaban su desempeño académico, Maika viajaba una vez a la semana a la capital pues debía ir a terapias con un grupo que le habían recomendado para evitar que cayera en depresión. Todos trataban de superar las secuelas lo mejor que podían, menos un chico, y ese era Len quien después del funeral se había cerrado en su propio mundo, estuvo dos semanas más sin asistir a clases y permaneció la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su alcoba, todo intento de su madre por animarlo era inútil y cada vez que se le hacía mención de la terapia era motivo suficiente para enfurecerlo, él no quería ayuda, no quería a nadie, lo único que quería era volver a verla sin importarle las posibles consecuencias.

Desde el momento que había regresado al instituto trataba de llamar la atención en lo más mínimo pues odiaba aquellas malditas miradas lastimosas y el falso apoyo que trataban de brindarle, para él cualquiera de esas cosas significaban muy poco y lo único que deseaba era estar en otro lado, donde nadie supiera de todo aquello que le atormentaba. Ese día apenas iniciaban las clases y Len entró lo más sigiloso que pudo al aula y se sentó hasta uno de los pupitres en el fondo, sabía que con esas actitudes estaba volviendo a ser aquel chico frío y antisocial que alguna vez fue antes de que Rin apareciera en su monótona vida pero poco le importaba si eso sucedía y menos le interesaba distinguir esas familiares miradas de pena e incluso con algo de temor.

Aún si él no lo notaba, ahora su ojos azules demostraban una penetrante frivolidad que resultaba en cierto punto muy incómoda para la gente en su alrededor y sumándole a eso su aspecto descuidado era motivo suficiente para alejar a cualquiera que quisiese decirle algo o tan siquiera saludarlo, o bueno, a la mayoría menos a tres jovencitas que alguna vez se consideraron su amigas y que aprovecharon la posible ausencia del profesor y se acercaron hacia el lugar donde estaba Len.

—Buen día, Len— saludó SeeU mientras se sentaba en el pupitre que estaba frente a él.

—¿Qué quieren?— preguntó secamente y sin levantar la vista.

—Hablar, solo eso queremos— respondió IA.

—¿De qué? No hay nada que decir— finalmente elevó la vista hacia las tres —¿dónde está Teto?—.

—No ha venido… sus padres la llevaron con otro psicólogo en Kyoto— contestó Miki —no eres el único al que le ha afectado todo esto…—.

—Entonces, ¿para eso vinieron? ¿para decirme que Teto está peor que yo?— les cuestionó con molestia.

—No, vinimos a hablar… queremos entender por qué has actuado así desde aquel día— respondió SeeU mientras se recargaba con los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Y eso que importa?, como sea ustedes solo eran las amigas de Rin, si hablaban o convivían conmigo era solo para no ser descorteses ¿o me equivoco?—.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto— contestó Miki —los seis nos llevábamos muy bien—.

—Como digas… por mi parte yo no pienso fingir que todo sigue siendo igual, es obvio que nunca lo será…—.

—Y por supuesto que nadie espera eso, lo único que queremos mantener es esa amistad que hubo por casi cinco años…— dijo IA mientras lo tomaba del hombro.

—Todo eso se fue con Rin, mejor dejen de buscarlo— contesto Len con indiferencia mientras apartaba bruscamente la mano de IA.

—¿Enserio? ¿eso es lo que crees?— preguntó SeeU incrédula al ver tal reacción.

—Len, la que falleció fue Rin, no nosotras ni mucho menos tú… tú sigues aquí y debes aprovecharlo, no dejes que el dolor te mate en vida…— dijo Miki.

—¿¡Y por qué no!? yo la amaba y no puedo pretender que todo está bien, no me mentiré creyendo esas basuras de "un nuevo porvenir", sin ella nada me importa, nada tiene sentido…— respondió mientras se levantaba de golpe y golpeaba la mesa atrayendo la atención de los pocos alumnos que se encontraban en el aula.

—¡Maldita sea Len!, nadie te está pidiendo que la olvides ¡entiéndelo!— exclamó IA —solo queremos que trates de salir adelante, a Rin no le hubiese gustado verte en ese estado, dejar de querer dar lástima a tu alrededor… recuerda que no eres el único que la perdió— dijo esto último con la voz más débil.

—Len, IA tiene razón…— intervino SeeU —te lamentas en exceso el haberla perdido pero se te olvida que no eres el único que sufrió una perdida… nosotras también la perdimos, Lenka y su madre igual… todos la queríamos en diferente forma y el saber de su muerte nos afectó como no tienes idea, todos le lloramos aunque sea un poco a diario y la extrañamos demasiado… la única diferencia es que nosotros tratamos de afrontarlo mientras que tú prefieres hundirte en la miseria y justificarla con el dolor, a Rin no le hubiese gustado eso y lo sabes… ella siempre fue una luchadora y ese es justo el ejemplo que deberíamos de seguir ¿o qué? ¿piensas vivir sufriendo creyendo que eso la revivirá? Si es así, oficialmente te desconozco ya que el Len que nosotras conocimos no era así, ni mucho menos un cretino que piensa que solo sus sentimientos tienen validez… las tres queremos dejarte en claro algo: está bien que la ames pero actuar así no te traerá ningún beneficio, ella está muerta y debes dejarla ir, ella no volverá y lo peor que puedes hacer es aferrarte a algo imposible, tienes que saber decirle adiós y continuar, si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por ella…— dicho esto se puso de pie y junto con las otras dos regresaron a sus lugares.

Len solo las vio irse en silencio y se sentó nuevamente tratando de ignorar aquellos indiscretos murmullos que se estaban formando a su alrededor, durante las siguientes clases no se molestó en poner algo de atención en las aburridas e inútiles explicaciones de los maestros pues había algo mas importante que atrapaba su interés, una frase, la cual no dejó de darle vueltas _"volverla a ver…"_ dichas palabras causaban un incesante eco en su mente hasta que una idea cruzó como rayo en aquel torbellino sin sentido de ideas _"¿y si fuera posible encontrarla?"_ pensó con intriga _"quizás sea posible…"._ Al terminar las clases se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca, todavía no sabía que buscar exactamente pero sabía de alguien que podría ayudarle, caminó entre los libreros de madera hasta que finalmente lo vio recargado en una pared, vestía una camisa púrpura, pantalones, gabardina y botas estilo militar en color negro, su largo cabello era del mismo color que la camisa y lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo con unos cuantos mechones sueltos, era realmente alto y sostenía tranquilamente un libro de pasta café que leía con gran atención por lo cual posiblemente no había notado la presencia del rubio.

—¿Gakupo Kamui?— preguntó desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—El mismo, ¿qué deseas?— respondió cerrando el libro y colocándolo nuevamente en el librero.

—Estoy buscando algo "especial" y creo que solo tú podrás ayudarme—.

—¿En serio? ¿y que te hace creerlo?—.

—Digamos que ya tienes cierta "fama"— contestó evitando sonar nervioso —busco algo sobre espíritus…—.

Gakupo lo vio con algo de sorpresa pero de inmediato sonrió —¿espíritus? ¿para qué alguien como tú necesitaría eso?—.

—Solo curiosidad…—.

Los ojos violetas de Gakupo lo vieron con incredulidad —niño, no me mientas, personas como tú no buscan eso solo por "curiosidad", sea cual sea tu razón debe ser muy buena o de otra forma ni te me hubieses acercado—.

—Ok, está bien…— suspiró —supongamos que estoy buscando la forma de hablar con alguien que hace no mucho falleció, ¿seria posible?—.

—Claro que sí, pero depende…—.

—¿Depende de qué?—.

—Depende de qué forma quieras hacerlo, mediante un médium que es la forma mas típica y a la que gran mayoría recurre o… bajando a su mundo—.

Len abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —¿Cómo?, osea que si yo quisiera ¿podría ir yo mismo a verla?—.

Gakupo asintió —sí, pero no es fácil sin mencionar que conlleva un gran riesgo, puedes bajar al mundo de los muertos pero si no sabes que hacer será tu perdición ya que quedaras atrapado en dicho mundo. Ese procedimiento en conocido como _descensum_ y era una habilidad muy común para las brujas de Salem pero incluso ellas lo consideraban peligroso—.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de llevarlo a cabo?—.

El joven lo vio con sorpresa. —Espera, ¿enserio piensas hacerlo? ¿qué acaso no me escuchaste?, es una locura en todos los sentidos, prácticamente es un suicido—.

—Quizás, pero no pierdo gran cosa con intentarlo—.

—Chico, esto no es un juego… el hacerlo prácticamente implica poner en juego tu alma—.

—No me importa, como ya te dije, no tengo nada que perder…— contestó Len con frialdad —si me ayudaras ¿o no?—.

Gakupo se quedó pensando por unos momentos. —Solo te daré el libro, no haré mas— dicho esto le indicó que lo siguiera hasta que llegaron a una sección algo abandonada de la biblioteca.

—Sabes, quizás mi pregunta sea tonta pero da igual, ¿tú nunca quisiste intentarlo?— preguntó mientras lo veía buscar entre los libreros.

—Mira, que me gusten esas cosas no es sinónimo de que haré todo lo que lea o vea. Hay fuerzas con las que no se debe jugar y siempre hay que tenerlo muy en claro, si te doy este libro es solo para que mates tu curiosidad, si decides hacerlo ya es asunto tuyo y solo te recuerdo que es algo muy peligroso, un movimiento en falso y hasta nunca— dijo mientras le extendía un libro —piénsalo muy bien—.

Len tomó el libro forrado de cuero negro y leyó el título "Rituales y hechizos de las brujas de Salem", se veía muy gastado pero no le prestó importancia y lo guardo en su mochila. —Espero que funcione— comentó entusiasmado.

—Yo no me preocuparía por eso, más bien me preocuparía por no cometer una tontería—.

—No te preocupes, no haré nada malo—.

—Mas te vale, estas cosas no son juegos de niños—.

—Entendido, muchas gracias por la ayuda Gakupo-san— agradeció con una reverencia y se fue.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa rápidamente subió hacia su habitación y coloco el cerrojo en la puerta para evitar posibles interrupciones, sacó el libro de su mochila y en sentó en la cama donde comenzó a hojearlo, parecía ser un libro muy antiguo pero no le quitaba lo interesante, en este habían desde hechizos sencillos e inofensivos hasta llegar a más complejos y peligrosos, ignoró las mayoría pues no eran lo que buscaba, luego de un rato finalmente lo encontró y comenzó a leer en voz muy baja. _"Descensum: ritual muy conocido entre los aquelarres de brujas y que consistía en hacer bajar el alma al infierno aunque igual se creía posible poder ir al mundo de los muertos; se decía que esta habilidad era la mayor prueba de poder para una bruja, sin embargo también era muy riesgoso ya que si el alma no lograba regresar al cuerpo antes del tiempo límite quedaba atrapada para toda la eternidad. Existe la posibilidad de realizar el descensum sin necesidad de habilidades sobrenaturales mediante un no muy complicado ritual, pero se debe de ser muy cuidadoso ya que el mas mínimo error puede significar la muerte…"._

En ese instante su lectura se vio interrumpida por el sonido de alguien golpeando su puerta.

—Hijo, ¿no quieres bajar a cenar con nosotras?— decía su madre del otro lado.

—No mamá, no tengo hambre— contestó irritado.

—Está bien, subiré a verte luego—.

Luego de la breve interrupción continuó con leyendo. _"Se necesitan cuatro velas, una negra, una roja, una blanca y una violeta, un tazón de sal, un lugar donde caiga o exista presencia agua y debe de ser luna llena con cielo nocturno despejado. Se deben prender las cuatro velas, esparcir la sal y colocarse sobre el agua mientras se repite mentalmente la frase_ _descesum vitalis,_ _hay que tener muy en claro el lugar a donde se desea ir para que el ritual funcione con éxito, a partir de ese momento solo contará con 72 horas. Nota: no se debe exceder el tiempo límite ya que no habrá forma de volver en caso de exceder el mismo"._

Luego de terminar de leer buscó algo con que marcar las páginas y cerró el libro, su corazón latía rápidamente, no podía creer que ahí estaba su tan ansiada solución, era como si alguna fuerza o ente mágica estuviera dándole una ayuda que nadie mas le daría.

—Rin… pronto volveremos a vernos — se dijo mientras tomaba el dije de su mesita de noche y lo apretaba entre sus manos —volveremos a estar juntos…—.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hola .w. antes de que me persigan por ser tan cruel en los capitulos anteriores, les dejo este capitulo que ya tenia terminado desde el domingo y que por razones que ahora olvidé no subí desde antes :'D vaya... ahora que lo pienso me volvi algo cruel con los pobres Kagamines (aunque en este fandom es de lo mas habitual c:) pero comprendan, es por el bien de la historia (ok, sigue sonando cruel pero es cierto .u.)... creo que ya mejor no digo mas o me atacaran por matar a la pobre Rin tan rapido :'v Okay mejor contesto reviews y me alejo lentamente -u-_**

 ** _megurine crazzy-chan: jajaja perdón por lo de los feels pero es que la historia necesita drama *inserte risa malvada* c: pero ya ahorita le baje un poco asi que no habrá tantos feels como al principio (o eso creo c:) bueno, de hecho creo que si ya que lo que tengo adelantado no es tan dramatico como al principio pero a la hora de editar puede cambiar de-ma-sia-do e.e y me alegra que te este gustando *yay* :3_**

 ** _Haiku Ne: *se esconde* perdon, pero era necesario ese toque de drama XD mas adelante te aseguro que esa muerte tendrá sentido y sobre los motivos igual, de hecho ya se me ocurrieron dos formas de ir dando ha conocer las cosas que atormentaron a la pobre Rin u.u y sobre revivirla pues... *se esconde en el rincón* c: bueno tal cual es obvio que no se podrá pero no por eso dejará de tener protagonismo :) jajaja cierto, los que aman a Rin me atacaran D: pero ni modo asi tiene que ser pero seguire diciendo que eso es lo que le da el sentido a esta historia (lo juro D:) Gracias por el comentario me alegra saber que no escribo tan mal :'D y lo siento por los feels pero habia que demostrar el sufrimiento del pobre Len .w. y de los reviews pues... si, la verdad a veces uno esperaria tener mas pero ni modo no siempre es asi, aunque me anima saber que de los pocos que tengo en total en todas mis historias son positivos ya que significa que aunque sea a unos pocos les gustan estas historias tan random que se me ocurren n.n y no te preocupes ya actualize asi que estare tranquila (por ahora... o_o)_**

 ** _Sin mas que decir o que se me ocurra -w- Hasta la proxima actualizacion :D_**


End file.
